The present invention relates to a ratchet wrench and, more particularly, to a ratchet wrench and lighting circuit arrangement, which can be conveniently set to turn on/off the lamp bulb of a lamp holder assembly installed therein.
A variety of hand tools including screwdrivers, wrenches, pliers, and etc., have been disclosed for different purposes. When using a hand tool to grasp or turn a workpiece in a dark place, an external light source is needed. Screwdrivers with lighting circuit means are well known. However, wrench with lighting circuit means are not commercially available.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is one object of the present invention to provide a ratchet wrench and lighting circuit arrangement, which comprises a lighting. circuit assembly that can be conveniently set between the on position and the off position. It is another object of the present invention to provide a ratchet wrench and lighting circuit arrangement, which comprises a lighting circuit assembly that can be removed from the wrench body without affecting the normal function of the ratchet wrench for grasping and turning nuts, bolts, etc. According to one aspect of the present invention, the ratchet wrench and lighting circuit arrangement comprises a ratchet member and a connector mounted in one end of a wrench body for grasping and turning nuts and bolts, a battery holder threaded onto the ratchet member to hold a battery set, and a lamp holder assembly installed in the connector and moved with the connector in the ratchet member between a first position where the circuit of the battery set and the lamp holder assembly is closed, causing the lamp bulb of the lamp holder assembly to emit light, and a second position where the circuit of the battery set and the lamp holder assembly is opened to turn off the lamp bulb of the lamp holder assembly. According to another aspect of the present invention, the lamp holder assembly and the battery set can be directly removed from the ratchet wrench after disconnection of the battery holder from the ratchet member, and the removal of the lamp holder assembly and the battery set does not affect the normal function of the ratchet wrench for grasping and turning nuts, bolts, etc.